Conventional, Modified Bitumen (“MB”) or APP (torch applied) roofing surfacing sheets, also known as BUR surfacing sheets, are well known products in the roofing industry, and are commonly referred to as “cap sheets”. MB cap sheets use a modified-asphalt that includes rubber polymer modifier. While a MB cap sheet is more expensive than a conventional BUR or APP cap sheet it provides a much longer life for the installed roofing system. All these cap sheets have been in production and general use for over forty (40) years. The BUR products, such as cap sheets are in contrast to other roofing surfaces commonly referred to as single ply surfacing sheets. Conventional, MB and APP cap sheets are relatively inexpensive products that combine a non-woven (usually fiberglass) mat, an asphalt coating and mineral surface ceramic coated granules to produce a surfacing sheet used in built-up roofing applications.
With the passage of California's Title 24 and the increasing importance for energy conservation a variety of white coated cap sheets have been introduced into the roofing marketplace. The State of California has certain requirements for roofing materials, set forth in the California Code of Regulations, Title 24 (as amended, most recently effective as of Sep. 11, 2006) (“Title 24”). Title 24 requires that an energy-efficient surface be applied on certain new roofs as well as on certain replacement roofs based upon spelled out guidelines and criteria within the legislation. Initial Solar Reflectivity (“SR”) must be 70% or greater. Initial Thermal Emmitance (“TE”) must be 75% or greater. Conventional Title 24 compliant white coated cap sheets weigh approximately 75-90 pounds per one (1) square roll and have many disadvantages. The coated surfaces of these conventional products have many irregularities and voids that are caused by coating over a granule surface. The coatings themselves have a useful life of two-three (2-3) years, after which a new coating must be applied in order for theses conventional products to continue to perform as originally intended. Conventional caps sheets are typically produced in units of one (1) square roll, in which 1 square equals 100 square feet, and with each square roll weighing approximately 75-90 pounds.